Como el Sol y la Luna
by RedFox1601
Summary: Miré con cierta tristeza al cielo nocturno - Sabes, a veces pienso que eres igual que la Luna, fría y misteriosa pero que aún así haces feliz a los de tu alrededor, porque brillas con su misma hermosura- Lágrimas caían de mi rostro mientras agachaba la cabeza- Pero yo siempre seré el Sol, siempre tras de ti sin poder alcanzarte. KyokoxSayaka y otras parejas.
1. Prólogo

**Notas de autora:** Ohayo minna! Espero que estéis bien y bueno, os traigo mi primer fic subido a fanfiction (ya que por ahí en la red hay escritos míos pero eso ya es otra historia) Sé que el prólogo es un poco corto pero os prometo que si gusta subiré continuación de seguido y procuraré que sean más largos los capítulos (ojo, lo intentaré, no prometo nada XD)

Y bueno, os aviso ya para que pasado el primer capítulo 1 no os asustéis, voy a haceros sufrir de una forma que amareis (?) Sin más, os dejo con el prólogo, espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews que siempre es bonito ver como mejorar :3 Matta nee

Puella Magi Madoka Magica no me pertenece a mí sino a **Gen Urobuchi** , yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin animo de lucro en mi historia.

 **Prólogo**

En un mundo completamente diferente a lo conocido, donde la lógica y los sentimientos son enemigos acérrimos, donde la _Ley del Ciclo_ nunca gobernó. En este plano, las mahou shojo deben luchar por la supervivencia haciendo a un lado todo su corazón y su razón, dejándose guiar solo por sus instintos y por la ley más sagrada de este mundo, la ley del más fuerte.

Donde la lógica no es más que un inhibidor de tu fuerza y lo que sientes un obstáculo para matar, en donde la cordura no es más que un mero invento de la débil sociedad para preservar la "paz".

Aquí, es donde comienza nuestra historia.

Evidentemente no todo va a ser así, pero no quiero tampoco que penséis que todo es de color rosa en este relato, pues que se puede esperar de un mundo donde no sientes más que la _desesperación_. En donde la _esperanza_ no es más que una pesadilla, algo que más que aliviar atemoriza.

Un lugar donde los sueños _no existen,_ ¿no os asusta pensar que ellas viven en un sitio así? ¿No os lo habéis planteado? Es por ello que no son quienes creemos ni quienes ellas mismas creen ser, pues el mundo cambia a las personas y más a las pobres almas que cargan con el peso en sus hombros de a no sus deseos, sino de sus ambiciones... _sus pecados._ Y es aquí donde te pregunto a tí, viajero o viajera, ¿cuál es el precio por tus anelos?

Estas jóvenes pagaron un alto precio por ellos, nadie sabe si justos, pero ese fue y es para todos los milagros ¿que de quiénes hablo? Oh, no te preocupes, pronto lo descubrirás, solo no te alejes mucho de donde estas querido extranjero o extranjera, pues en cualquier momento te mostraré sus secretos y su gran pecado. No te avisaré, tu sólo observa como _el Sol_ y _la Luna_ entran a la escena como principales de esta tragedia... ¿o quizás drama? Eso ni tu ni yo lo sabremos joven, al menos no hasta el final de la obra.

" _¿Qué es la_ _ **esperanza**_ _sin la_ _ **desesperación**_ _? ¿Quién es_ _ **el Sol**_ _sin_ _ **la Luna**_ _?_

 _¿Y el_ _ **bien**_ _y el_ _ **mal**_ _? ¿La_ _ **luz**_ _y la_ _ **oscuridad**_ _? Es obvio que uno_

 _sin el otro no pueden existir pero... ¿que ocurriría si el_

 _conflicto entre ellos desapareciera por completo?_

 _¿Qué sería del_ _ **equilibrio**_ _?"_


	2. Capítulo 1:El Sol

**Nota de autora:** Ohayo minna! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, yo la verdad estoy relaja pensando en como haceros sufrir un poco (?) okno. Bueno, antes de nada aclarar que los capítulos se van a alternar del punto de vista de cada una, es decir, si este primero es con Kyoko (que es el caso) el siguiente sera con Sayaka, luego Kyoko again y así hasta que el fic finalice (aunque a lo mejor me guardo una sorpresa para el final, I don't know) En fin, solo espero que no os hayan carcomido mucho la curiosidad y que no me matéis después de esto ^-^U Sin más preámbulos, aquí os dejo con el capítulo 1.

 **Capítulo 1: El Sol**

Sentía en mi rostro los cálidos rayos del Sol iluminarme tenuemente y mis ojos comenzando a picar un poco. No sabía que hora era, ni siquiera el día pero poco me importaba pues el cansancio invadía por completo mi cuerpo ahora entumecido. Fue entonces que los recuerdos de la batalla que libré ayer asaltaron mi mente.

" _Brujas"_ , mi mayor problema y mi única preocupación en este mundo desde hacia no muchos años. Coloco mi mano sobre mi frente, tapando mis ojos para aliviar el calor en estos y suspirando con dejadez al saber que hoy me esperaba lo mismo de ayer y de todos los días.

A eso que empezaba a sumirme en mis pensamientos y empezar de nuevo a poderme el sueño escucho la puerta de mi habitación abrirse levemente para segundos después sentir una no muy fuerte pero si un poco incómoda presión en mi estómago, y unas pequeñas manitas palmar mi cara con dulzura.

-¡Onee-chan despierta! Mamá ya hizo el desayuno- Sonrío y como si mi cuerpo tuviera un resorte me incorporo de un salto, aunque he de decir que eso me dolió bastante, haciéndole cosquillas a mi querida hermana como "castigo" por levantarme. Verla reír y escucharla hace que todo se me olvide, que todas mis penas se vayan y el dolor desaparezca. Supongo que eso es lo genial de la familia. -¡Kyoko-nee para! ¡Mamá nos va a reñir!- Hago como que no la escucho mientras de mi boca sale una sonora carcajada mas me paro no por sus plegarias, sino porque Papá se asoma por la puerta llamando mi atención, dándome los buenos días con una cálida sonrisa.

-Esta bien enana, pero que sepas que esto no ha terminado- La miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bajándola con cuidado de mi cama mientras que ella ponía pies en polvorosa entre risas y "asustada". Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi padre, que aún estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con felicidad en su rostro- Buenos días oto-san.

Me devuelve el saludo con un leve gesto de cabeza y se acerca a revolver mi rojo cabello con la mano- Prepárate rápida o llegaras tarde a la escuela dormilona- Se marcha de mi cuarto pausadamente mientras que yo miro el reloj de mi cómoda con una tranquilidad y parsimonia que me duraría poco. Era tarde. MUY tarde.

Me levanto de la cama con unas prisas que ni el mismo Flash en su vida habría corrido con esa velocidad. Cojo mi uniforme y entro al cuarto de baño a prepararme tras una ducha de menos de 5 segundos, no se si literal, pero al menos eso creo que tardé. Mientras bajaba del segundo piso ya entrando a la cocina recogía mi cabello en mi típica cola de caballo con mi cinta negra y el broche de mi padre enganchado a esta y recogiendo mi mochila flechada a por el desayuno en el comedor donde estaba mi familia.

-Buenos días- Cojo una manzana roja de encima de la mesa y antes de irme me despido de todos. Desde luego la escena era memorable pues era la única con prisas. Mi madre se entretenía cortando algunos ingredientes para hacer lo que a primera vista me pareció un guiso, mientras que mi padre, sentado en la mesa leía el periódico con su café de por la mañana. Momo evidentemente estaba desayunando lo que no estaba escrito, como se notaba que lo de comer mucho era parte de la familia. -Hasta luego- Antes de salir corriendo a clases me despedí de ellos, le di un beso a mi madre y a mi padre y le revuelvo el pelo a mi hermana. Mientras que salgo puedo escuchar la voz de mi hermana protestando por el gesto pero de seguro que estaría sonriendo y la voz de mi madre deseándome suerte y que vaya con cuidado. Sin duda era un día normal y corriente como otro en mi vida pero esto, mi forma de ser y comportarme no son para nada como en la academia.

Agacho un poco mi cabeza y continuo caminando a paso acelerado pero dejando atrás la energía de hacía rato. Me sumo en mis pensamientos por completo pues tenía que pensar en que hacer con el tema de las _brujas_ pero, ese tema empezaba ya a hartarme y desquiciarme, es decir, las cazaba por _eso_ pero, ¿de verdad era tan importante? No sé porque pero hace tiempo que lo olvidé por completo. Mi razón para luchar contra algo tan _primitivo_ como el sufrimiento. Es decir, no es como si fuera indispensable y necesario para vivir ¿o si? Aún así algo dentro de mí me gritaba que debía seguir luchando y seguramente le haga caso a esa voz. Odio ser tan impulsiva, maldita sea.

A veces me hubiera gustado ser como Homura, que todo me resbalase y no pensara tanto las cosas, solo hacerlas según me conviniera pero según lo dicho por Mami y Madoka eso era algo bueno en mi, pues era de las únicas que aún actuaba de esta forma, algo "fascinante" según ellas y estúpido según la morena. Y no se lo discuto a esta última.

Siento por un momento que inexplicablemente pierdo el equilibrio, tambaleándome y casi cayendo al suelo pero que me abrazan por la espalda evitando que eso ocurriera. Por completo fui sacada del limbo de mis ensoñaciones devolviéndome bruscamente a la realidad a la que si me dieran a elegir, no quisiera regresar.

Giré un poco mi rostro para ver a quien me había salvado de partirme la cabeza y era Mami Tomoe, mi amiga de la infancia que se había lanzado a abrazarme y que por poco me espachurra de lo fuerte del apretón.

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan- Empieza a frotar incansablemente sus cachetes contra los míos, pasándose por completo de pegajosa. Miré en la dirección de atrás donde Madoka y Homura nos observaban con un sudor frío en sus cabezas. Les dirigí una mirada suplicante pidiéndoles que me liberaran de esa prisión con pechos que me oprimía y que empezaba a hacer que respirara con dificultad. Aún después de mis ojitos de cordero degollado ambas se hicieron las desentendidas, sin ninguna disposición de quitar sus manos entrelazadas a lo que les lancé una mirada asesina de "me las pagaréis malditas". - Mami suelta... me estas ahogando.

Haciendo un largo y tendido puchero finalmente se bajó de mi espalda, haciéndose por completo la víctima, como si le hubiera destrozado el corazón por decirle que necesito aire para vivir. Ante esto solo atiné a suspirar entrecerrando mis ojos y rindiéndome por completo pues ella era así y no tendría remedio, ni aunque se lo buscaras.

Continuamos con nuestro camino a la escuela entre risas y bromas. La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad y sin muchas novedades salvo las frustraciones sentimentales de nuestra profesora, como siempre. Mi vida es monótona lo sé, no es necesario recordármelo pues soy muy consciente de ello.

Durante el descanso subimos a la azotea donde yo con total tranquilidad me apoyé sobre la barandilla a desayunar una caja de pockys. Observando las nubes pasar me quitaba las preocupaciones y me aliviaba, era como mirar una hoja en blanco pero ver miles de dibujos increíbles en ella. Mi mente se volvía del mismo color, blanco, mas siempre había hermosos colores escondidos que cuando quería notaba. Era en estos momentos en los que esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que algo interesante me sucediera pero sabía que era entre imposible e improbable. Nada ocurre porque si.

Cerré mis ojos una vez más ese día y deje llevar mi alma con la brisa, intentando encontrar una razón a mi existir más allá de la propia vida.

 _" **El Sol** brilla porque **la Luna** lo esta mirando..._

 _ **el fuego** arde para que **el agua** lo apagué y ser uno..._

 _ **La luz** va hacía **la oscuridad** para no dejarla sola..._

 _Eso... es el **equilibrio** perfecto"_


	3. Capítulo 2:La Luna

**Notas de la autora:** Eh, etto... bueno... Gomen \\(m)/ Se que dije que cada cuatro días o así actualizaría pero por desgracia los planetas se alinearon en mi contra y empezaron a poner exámenes todas las semanas Q-Q Aún así ya estoy de vuelta (a medias) ya que dentro de poco habrá puente y estaré completamente libre ^-^

Ahora pasemos a lo que os interesa, el fic. Dejaré hoy preparados y guardados unos cuantos capítulos para no dejaros abandonados hasta el puente ¿cuándo los iré subiendo? Eso es un misterio que ni Kyoko sabe (?) Y me alegra que os gustara lo de Mami, es que es una loquilla aprovechada nuestra rubia w Bueno, sin más preámbulos os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

 **Capítulo 2: La Luna**

Caminaba por la oscuridad de las calles, únicamente alumbrada tenuemente por la luz de la Luna en la negra noche. En mi mano estaba mi gema de alma y mis ojos posados en ella, atentos a su brillo. Debía encontrar a una bruja o esa no sobreviviría. Tampoco es que me preocupe mucho ello pero desde hace algún tiempo a aquí he tenido la extraña sensación de que debo luchar. El por qué es completamente un misterio hasta para mí y eso me cabrea. Farfullo cosas sin sentido mientras continuo andando hacia el horizonte y maldiciendo internamente el estar en esta situación ¿no es más fácil simplemente dejar actuar la _Ley de Libra_?

Es entonces que mi gema empieza a relucir con intensidad, advirtiéndome de que ya es el momento. Me encontraba en mitad de un puente bastante grande y la señal se intensificaba justo debajo de este. Me alejé un poco hacia atrás, casi saliendo del acerado. Cogí carrerilla y salté hacia abajo encontrando la puerta al laberinto de la bruja anclada a la pared de uno de los pilares de este. Activo el poder de mi gema convirtiéndome en lo que soy, una _mahou shojo_ , preparando mis armas para combatir mi presa. Entro rápidamente y de frente me encuentro con un escenario bastante siniestro y bizarro. Lo que parecían cuerpos putrefactos en un cementerio o bosque muerto, completamente rodeada por una puntiaguda valla de lanzas y justo frente a mi una bruja con forma de un cuervo gigante de un peculiar purpura azulado bastante oscuro. Sus ataques son simples embestidas y aleteos sin coherencia en su patrón de ataque, probablemente causa de haber nacido relativamente poco. Me dispongo a sacar 5 espadas de mi capa y lanzárselas con gracia en dirección a los ojos, alas y pecho. "Fácil... demasiado diría yo." Me doy la vuelta quedando a sus espaladas y es entonces que un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo por completo. Intenta devorarme pero consigo reaccionar a tiempo saltando rápidamente hacia delante consiguiendo así que empotre su gigantesco pico en el suelo. La visión que tengo ahora hace que me entren arcadas. El cuervo había perdido todo el plumaje y la piel quedando únicamente cubierto por piel, hueso y sangre, mucha sangre. Su anaranjado pico se había vuelto negro y al abrirlo pude ver que estaba lleno por afilados dientes comparables a los de un tiburón. Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban ensangrentadas por completo, y tanto sus ojos como mis espadas habían desaparecido.

Se lanzó a por mi nuevamente con la sola intención de arrebatarme la vida de una vez por todas. Intercambie golpes con la bruja durante un buen rato, el acero de mis espadas chocando contra sus huesos y pico producían un desagradable sonido que hacía rechinar mis oídos y hacerme perder la paciencia. Me estaba empezando a cansar interiormente de aquello y mi magia estaba llegando a un punto crítico en el que o terminaba ya o no saldría con vida de allí. Efectúo mi golpe final atravesándola de una estocada.

El laberinto poco a poco va desapareciendo devolviéndome a la parte baja del puente y en mi mano la _purificación_ para mi alma, grief seed. Vuelvo a la parte de arriba del puente revisando que nadie me hubiera visto y me encamino al bosque de no muy lejos de aquí. Mientras proseguía mi recorrido miro al firmamento con anhelo, alzando mi mano como queriendo atrapar una estrella mas ese no es mi verdadero _deseo._ La verdad es que los deseos son una tontería, un mero juego para niños aunque claro, yo no soy la más indicada para opinar eso.

Al fin llegué al corazón del bosque donde había una pequeña casa de madera vallada en blanco y con aspecto bastante acogedor, "Normal que parezca acogedora, a fin de cuentas... es mi hogar ¿verdad?". Me dirijo a la puerta y la abro con cuidado, entro sin hacer ruido y cerrando tras de mí.

-Ya llegué- silencio, absoluto y doloroso silencio. No se ni para que lo digo si sé que nadie va a contestar, pues estoy sola.

Me metí en la cocina para prepararme algo de comer pues aquella pelea me había dejado hambrienta. Busque en la despensa y cogí uno de los tantísimos botes de fideos instantáneos que había pues eso es lo que ocurre cuando no te enseñan a cocinar y además no tienes mucho dinero para comprar comida más decente. Aún así, vivir a base de fideos tampoco es tan malo, a fin de cuentas peor es nada. Puse a calentar el agua en el microondas y mientras me senté en una silla y me eché sobre la encimera de granito, mirando a la nada. Estaba completamente perdida en mis pensamientos y, sin razón aparente me levante de la silla y me acerqué a la chimenea. Aquella noche empezaba a refrescar por lo que la encendí y mientras echaba un par de leños al fuego mi vista se quedo observando la fotografía encima de la chimenea. La cogí entre mis dedos con cuidado observando la imagen con añoranza y un fuerte dolor en mi pecho. En esta se podía ver a una pareja de casados, la mujer, de un resplandeciente color azul en sus ojos al igual que su cabello, largo hasta la mitad de la cintura; el hombre, de ojos color miel y tez blanca, con el mismo color azul tan característico de cabello. Ambos con una gran sonrisa miraban hacía abajo de ellos donde una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años de edad cogía en cada una de sus manos una de los que parecían ser sus padres. Cabello azulado, corto por los hombros y recogido por un broche musical dorado. Se les veía a los tres muy felices en aquella escena con el parque de fondo, como una verdadera familia.

Gritos retumban en mi cabeza y no sé que hacer para pararlos junto a unas lágrimas traicioneras que recorren ahora mis mejillas. Al final el sonido del microondas me devolvió a la realidad de golpe, agradeciéndolo enormemente pues no soportaba aquello. Dejé el portafotos en su posición inicial encima de la chimenea y me dirigí a la cocina dispuesta a terminar de preparar la cena y poder así calmar los gruñidos constantes de mi estómago.

Después de eso salí fuera de la casa, y con pereza y dejadez me tiré sobre la hierba, disfrutando la sensación de frescura que esta desprendía sobre mi piel. Hacía frío pero no me importaba en ese momento pues un resfriado sería el menor de mis problemas en aquel momento, solo... quería olvidarme de todo por un momento, aunque fuera por un instante. Era bastante de noche y el sueño reclamaba por mí pero antes de eso no pude evitar que una vez más, las imágenes de mi pasado abordaran mi mente. Llevé mi mano a mi pecho de donde colgaba un pequeño corazón de plata con las iniciales " _S.M_ " grabadas en el reverso.

-Sayaka Miki... Había olvidado ya ese nombre... al igual que olvide esa parte de mi ser... - Al final, caí rendida en los brazos de Morfeo tras dar un último vistazo al firmamento, sin siquiera pensar más en lo perdido por el tiempo.

" _La_ _ **Luna**_ _resplandece porque_

 _quiere imitar al_ _ **Sol**_ _..._

 _El_ _ **agua**_ _se dirige al_

 _ **fuego**_ _por qué quiere ser_

 _parte de él..."_


	4. Estoy de vuelta (?)

Bueno, creo que una explicación de esta ausencia en todo este tiempo no estaría mal ya que soy la primera que se pone de los nervios cuando un escritor/a deja colgada una historia así sin más (aunque por lo general da bastante más coraje cuando están avanzados y te dejan en la mejor parte).

En fin, a lo que iba, que me enrollo más que una persiana :v

Hace ya casi un año o más, no sé, perdí la cuenta ya, que no subo nada de nada, a pesar de que tenía bastantes capítulos y one-shots preparados para varias semanas, pero qué pasa, pues que hubo un problema que por poco me cuesta mi título de secundaria. Probablemente algunas personas de las que seguían el fic y que aún pues esperen una actualización por mi parte (que la tendrán, mañana tras volver del instituto la tendrán) quizás no les interese, pero si explico esto es porque si fuera yo, me gustaría aunque fuera una breve explicación no fuera a ser que algo malo hubiera ocurrido realmente (soy muy preocupona, I know).

Pues bueno, lo que ocurrió es que me hundí, no entré en depresión (o quizás si y no lo sé) pero si es cierto que todo me daba igual, parecía que los días se hubieran tornado grises y que todo el mundo se hubiera puesto en mi contra. No reía, no me venía la inspiración... básicamente me pasaba los días inmersa en mi propia miseria por algo que otra persona dió por terminado. Quizás en otro momento entraría en detalles, pero ahora no que en unas semanas es el mangafest de Sevilla, probablemente me la encuentre y no me gustaría estar sentimental para entonces ^-^U

En resumen fui una idiota por darle importancia de más a algo como eso, y ahora me doy cuenta. Lo bueno que saco en cuenta de esto, que me ha ayudado a ser más fuerte, a que salgan ideas más tarde de mis ideas negativas (cofcofyvengativascofcof), las cuales aviso de ya que están bastante notables en el fic (os quiero, pero tendréis que sufrir un poquito :3 )

Pues... Doy por terminado este hiatus que pensé sería hasta el día de mi muerte y retomo el fic dejando de paso un one-shot de regalo y por las molestias (?)

PD: Me medio he mudado a wattpad (culpad a Mariepianist/ mi querida amiga y compañera de locuras Marie-senpai) Probablemente aquí suba algunas cosas que en wattpad no, y viceversa, no sé, quiero hacer esto interesante (Aunque a mi parecer la forma de buscar y subir historias en fanfiction es más cómoda pero bueno, equis :v). Rє פ F ø x es el nombre por el que tendréis que buscarme si deseáis encontrarme (que poético todo x3). Y sin más que añadir me despido con un abrazo bien fuerte, matta nee~ \\(^w^)/


	5. Capítulo 3: El cruce de los astros

**Capítulo 3: El cruce de los astros**

Había pasado otro día más de mi aburrida y monótona vida. Ahora me dirigía con las chicas a cazar, pues nuestras gemas estaban demasiado oscurecidas debido al uso de nuestra magia y era ya momento de purificarlas, no queríamos sorpresas de ningún tipo referente a esto.

Homura era quien lideraba la búsqueda mientras que yo solo comía gominolas y chocolate, aunque sé que no era mi costumbre comer esto, la cuestión era comer algo ¿no? Madoka estaba al lado de la morena agarrada de su brazo, mientras que Mami estaba jugando con una especie de gato blanco con aspecto muy extraño. Tenía una circunferencia roja en su lomo, al menos eso es lo que parecía ser, además sus orejas tenían una especie de orejas saliendo de estas. Dobles orejas, cuanto menos raro. El final de las orejas más largas era rojizo, con un par de anillos dorados rodeando mágicamente estas a partir del principio de su tonalidad roja. Por lo que nos dijo se llamaba Kyubey. En fin, a mi parecer era bastante sospechoso, no me gustaba ni un pelo su pinta y a decir verdad me provocaba un insólito e incoherente sentimiento de... odio puro hacía él, no me preguntéis por qué, solo era la sensación que me producía su presencia.

De repente Homura paró en seco y nos hizo una señal de que fuéramos con cuidado, pues la señal mágica que había encontrado era cuanto menos inusual y con un deje bastante poderoso. Era imponente cuanto menos según sus palabras. A decir verdad nunca había visto a Homura tensa por una bruja, esta era la primera vez y la verdad es que no me expresaba ningún tipo de confianza esta situación. Después de un rato andado llegamos a la entrada del laberinto la cual estaba a la vista, demasiado a la vista si somos sinceras. Entramos con bastante lentitud pues desconfiábamos, y bien que hacíamos pues después de que el laberinto se cerrara, caímos en la trampa de la desesperanza. No había nada, solo nosotras en mitad de un foco blanco que ni siquiera sabíamos de donde venía, y para colmo estábamos paralizadas. Intentamos movernos para buscar a la bruja, pero por desgracia no pudimos, las fuerzas nos habían abandonado. Fue entonces que empezó la ansiedad. ¿Así era como íbamos a terminar? ¿Asesinadas por una bruja y sin oportunidad a oponer resistencia? No podía terminarse todo aquí, no podía abandonar a mis padres o a mi hermana, no podía dejar a todos mis amigos detrás, pero negar lo evidente era una estupidez. Sentí algo apretarme fuertemente, y no era la única. Era como si una mano gigantesca nos cogiera y empezara a aplastar como mosquitas, pero en aquel lugar no había nada... o eso pensábamos.

Unos focos de un amarillo muy claro iluminaron todo el lugar, dejando ver una escena de ciudad derruida al más puro estilo godzila, y justo frente a nosotros unos ojos y una sonrisa que erizaron cada vello de mi piel. Las demás habían quedado de espaldas a la bruja, y la verdad es que me alegraba por ellas pues la escena en primer plano era de todo menos agradable. Sus ojos parecían los ojos de los típicos locos de los dibujos animados, con numerosas circunferencias en negro, dividiendo el globo ocular por completo en secciones de diferentes colores chillones, y en el centro un único punto representando la pupila. La única diferencia entre los de los dibujos animados y estos, es que los dibujos animados no se ven macabros y te dan ganas de arrancarte los ojos para no seguir torturándote. Al estar literalmente flotando no era la parte de delante del ojo la que se veía, si no que los nervios colgaban detrás de este chorreando sangre. Por otra parte, la boca eran unos labios carmín bastante quebrados, y con una sonrisa macabra que ni un psicópata tendría. Los labios se abrieron sin cesar esa tétrica sonrisa, dejando ver unos afilados colmillos y una lengua bífida que creo llegaba hasta el suelo.

Solo yo era consciente de cuan cerca estaba nuestro final, y el miedo estaba apoderándose por completo de mí, al punto que ya no aguanté más y las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por mis mejillas. Lloré en silencio para no alertar a las chicas, no quise preocuparlas antes de lo inevitable, pero una vez más en ese día me equivoqué, gracias al cielo me equivoqué. No pude ver claramente quien era, pero frente a mi vista vi a nuestra salvadora, cual rayo azul cayendo del cielo pateó a la bruja, pues por lo visto era invisible pero no intangible. Tras que la bruja comenzara a caer, con su espada corto la mano que nos apresaba, saliendo de ella unas mariposas brillantes de un hermoso fucsia adornado con blanco. La parálisis se había desvanecido y con ella, el laberinto.

-¿Que demonios ha pasado?- A Homura estaba a punto de darle un ataque pero ya no solo por haber sido atrapadas si no por haber gastado magia innecesariamente- Sabía que debíamos ir a otra zona.

Me empecé a reír ante su berrinche mientras que sequé mis lagrimas, antes de volverme a abrazar a mis amigas, pero hubo algo que hizo que cesara mi actuar, un objeto volando hacia nosotras. Era pequeño por lo que rápidamente lo atrapé entre mis manos.

-Kyoko, eso es... - Abrí mi mano y apareció la semilla de la bruja. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿y la chica que nos ha salvado? Es decir, después del laberinto desvanecerse no vi a nadie más que nosotras. De repente un curioso olor llego a mi nariz ¿Frambuesas? Era extraño pues en aquella zona que yo supiera no crecían ese tipo de bayas silvestres. Miré en todas partes en busca de la fuente de ese olor, mas no encontré su origen, y por momentos el rastro se iba disipando en el aire puro del bosque, ya no lo sentía con tanta nitidez por lo que sin mediar palabra alguna a mis acompañantes corrí tras aquel suave indicio de ese dulce aroma.

Debía agradecerle, ya no sólo por rescatarnos, si no por entregarnos la grief seed pues por derecho le pertenece a ella. Si no hubiera aparecido en ese preciso instante nosotras... No voy a olvidar aquel temor escalofriante que recorrió toda mi médula en el momento que quedamos atrapadas y completamente vendidas a la muerte. Es una sensación que no quería volver nunca jamás a experimentar, _no de nuevo._ El alivio que sentí, el suspiro ahogado que salio de mis labios... cuanto más lo revivo más necesito decirle que le debo la vida.

Después de un rato llegué a un claro dentro del bosque, ahí, justo en el centro de este es donde visualice una figura femenina, nuestra _heroína._ Estaba completamente tapada con una capa blanca, apenas podía notar el traje azul que lleva debajo de esta, y más dándome la espalda como estaba situada. Iba a acercarme pues desde esa distancia no podría hablar con ella ni agradecerle, de poder hacerlo sería a gritos y la verdad es que si yo estuviera en su lugar eso me resultaría realmente molesto y desagradable. Fue dar un solo paso hacia delante y de buenas a primeras sentir el frío de la hoja de su espalda rozar mi mejilla, casi sin percibir el suave corte que había hecho en ella. Estaba posicionada a mi izquierda, empuñado la espada con su derecha, quedando su brazo justo frente a su rostro y rozando mi mejilla, pues fue un rápido estoque lo que hace escasos segundos sentí.

No tenía el valor de moverme por lo que estuvimos estáticas un rato, ni ella variaba su posición ni yo la mía, me estaba empezando a sentir muy tensa. Ningún movimiento, ningún sonido más que el ulular del viento meciendo las frondosas copas de los árboles. Finalmente me atreví a mirarla de reojo, pero solo pude vislumbrar con dificultad un hermoso brillo azul proveniente de sus ojos. No veía su rostro pues la oscuridad de la capucha me lo impedía, solo ese enigmático fulgor se hizo notar. No entendí por qué ni tampoco cuándo, pero un leve rubor hizo aparición en mis mejillas, consiguiendo así de paso que me pusiera bastante nerviosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya os he dado la semilla así que no veo por qué querrías seguirme- Su aterciopelada voz repiqueteaba en mis oídos en un tono sumamente sereno y calmado, empezaba a marearme y no sabía exactamente a razón de qué. - Responde.

No sabía que decir o hacer, estaba impactada y sumamente nerviosa. Quizás fuera por su mirada, que fue lo único que pude llegar a ver, quizás fuera por su imponente presencia, o quizás el dulce aroma a frutos silvestres que ella desprendía, pero me sentía ensimismada.

-Esto... -las palabras se me escapaban sin llegar a ser ni tan siquiera leves susurros, la voz no me respondía. Sentí su mirada sobre mí e irremediablemente los nervios volvieron a atacarme. - Solo quería agradecerte, porque bueno, supongo que tu has sido quien antes... En fin, gracias, de corazón.

Sentí como alejaba la fina hoja del estoque de mi rostro y de un enorme salto hacía atrás, tan impresionante como el de hacía rato se alejo de mí, dejando un incomprensible vacío dentro dentro de mi ser. Aunque debería de poder, no lograba ver su rostro a causa de la capucha, lo cual he de decir que empezaba a frustrarme de sobremanera. Deseaba ver el rostro de la persona a la que le debía la vida.

-En ese caso, de nada- Sin nada más que decir se volteó y tan veloz como un fugaz suspiro la perdí de vista en la espesura del bosque.

Me quedé un rato mirando estática hacia la dirección en la que se había desvanecido, sintiendo como un poco de sangre descendía por el corte en mi mejilla. Aunque nos hubiera salvado, aunque nos hubiera dado la semilla del sufrimiento, debería de haberme enfadado aunque solo fuera un ápice por su agresivo recibimiento... Aún así no pude, algo dentro de mí me decía que debía tener sus motivos, y solo pude sentir una extraña emoción a la que no supe darle nombre, por aquellos hermosos zafiros que tenía por mirada y que, por un momento, me robaron por completo el aliento.

Después de un rato las demás llegaron a mi lado, intentando hacer que reaccionara, pues aún me hallaba sumida en mis pensamientos, pero sin mucho resultado. Nos marchamos de allí sin sacar todo aquello de mí, por lo que decidí ponerme a comer snacks de nuevo. Sin duda, había sido un día largo.

" _Cuando al fin el_ _ **Sol**_ _y la_ _ **Luna**_

 _se encuentran en el firmamento sus brillos_

 _se funden en_ _ **uno solo**_ _, aunque sólo durante unos instantes..._

 _Unos instantes en los cuales_

 _ **ciegan**_ _no solo a los_ _ **sentimientos**_ _, sino también a la_ _ **mente**_ _..."_

Bueno mis queridos/as lectores/as, lo prometido es deuda (un poco tarde a decir verdad peeeero, aquí esta x3) Un nuevo capitulín y con él, empiezan a moverse los hilos de la historia. Estas dos ya se han encontrado y ya han tenido el primer encontronazo serio ¿Cuándo se conozcan lograrán llevarse bien? ¿Habrá alguna forma de que se vuelvan a encontrar? ¿Kyoko sabrá que es ella? ¿Por qué me hago todas estas preguntas si yo ya sé las respuestas? Todo esto y mucho más, lo veremos en el próximo capítulo de _"Como el Sol y la Luna"_ (?) Dejen sus lindas reviews y con ello sus opiniones y/o cuestiones varias sobre la trama, cuídense y nos leemos. Matta nee


	6. Capítulo 4: Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 4: Nuevo comienzo**

Me marché lo más rápida que pude de aquel lugar, dejando a aquella chica de rojiza cabellera estática, y sin ninguna oportunidad más de hablar con mi persona. A decir verdad no me agradaba el hecho de hablar con la gente, después de todo me había pasado mucho tiempo en soledad, y realmente lamentaba la herida en su mejilla, pero no soy culpable completamente, a fin de cuentas he crecido desconfiando de la gente. Aún a pesar de mi mal gesto y de mi brusquedad, me agradeció por haberles salvado de aquella bruja, acto que desde luego de yo haber estado en su lugar no habría hecho, y es por eso que además de extrañarme de sobre manera, apreciaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Fue algo verdaderamente agradable y cuanto menos noble.

Pasados unos minutos, que ya estaba completamente segura de que aunque me hubieran seguido me habrían perdido el rastro, descendí mi velocidad, continuando mi camino con total parsimonia y con mi rumbo finalmente fijado a mi hogar. No iba prestando atención a nada a mi alrededor, estaba absorta en mi mente, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, perdida por completo el rincones más recónditos de mi alma. Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado, y cuando me disponía a entrar vi un extraño sobre con un muy peculiar sello cerrándolo, colocado cuidadosamente a los pies de mi puerta. Miré hacia todos lados íntegramente paranoica con el origen de esa carta. La cogí entre mis manos con total desconfianza y aún alerta a cualquier movimiento que no procediera de mí, y efectivamente sentía la presencia de alguien, con sus ojos clavados en mí, acechándome desde la maleza situada a mis espaldas. Me quedé un considerable tiempo allí parada, esperando a que saliera para atacarme, pues es a lo que suponía que venía, mas no hubo reacción alguna.

Asegurándome desde el umbral de la entrada que no hubiera nadie esperándome dentro entré, cerrando tras de mí la puerta a cal y canto, solo por seguridad, nunca está de menos. Caminé hasta el sofá de la sala, justo enfrente de la calidez de la chimenea, y una vez sentada y un poco más tranquila examiné con detenimiento el sobre en mi posesión. Color ocre y de no mucho tamaño, probablemente solo contendría una tradicional carta pues no veía ningún bulto en el envoltorio que demostrara lo contrario. Por el contrario, el sello era cuanto menos extraño. Era de cera, como los que se solían utilizar rondando el medievo, forma redondeada y cera de un color carmín intenso, el grabado en relieve que tenía me era irreconocible, no pertenecía a ninguna casa real o nobles que llegaran a mi mente, por lo que estaba muy perdida en cuanto a quien podía ser su remitente, ya que tampoco disponía de esa información, y dudo que si no esta fuera este escrito dentro. Un reloj de arena y una balanza cruzando la esquina de este. No sé de que se trata, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que esta lejos de ser una broma.

Abro la carta con cuidado, aun rondando por mi mente el pensamiento de que pudiera ser una trampa, preparando mis sentidos por si fuera necesaria una pronta reacción de mi parte a alguien inesperado, aunque con tanta tentativa empezaba a ser improbable que fuera sorpresa. Nada. Del sobre únicamente saqué un carta en papel negro y letra blanca, la cuál a pesar de la importancia que irradiaba me estaba dañado los ojos por tanto contraste ¿Es que no pueden elegir otro formato menos llamativo a la vista? Comencé a leerla con tranquilidad, procurando forzar la vista, tarea improbable por cierto, y conforme el tiempo pasaba iba temiéndome lo peor, a cada palabra que leía creyendo menos su contenido y embargándome la ansiedad por cada posible situación futura que el escrito en mi mente generaba.

···

Paseaba por entre las calles del centro de la ciudad, huyendo de las curiosas miradas de la gente y sin rumbo fijo, solo con el único fin de encontrar algo que hacer para despejar y aclarar mi mente. Una vez que termine de leer aquel comunicado, algo dentro de mí se rompió, algo que a decir verdad, creí destrozado hace tiempo y que muy a mi pesar, tras este duro golpe me había quedado completamente paralizada y sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Aunque me hubiera proporcionado, sea quien fuera, toda aquella información sobre _el futuro_ y sobre las incógnitas de la _Ley de Libra_ , aquello que definía los destinos de las puella magi una vez que sus gemas perdían totalmente su brillo, yo no podía, o mejor dicho, no sabía que hacer con esa aclaración, solo era una chica de 16 años con poderes mágicos, los cuales por cierto los utilizo para sobrevivir, no para salvar el mundo, yo no sé que demonios debo hacer o pensar sobre todo esto.

Sin darme cuenta acabé llegando a la entrada de la preparatoria Mitakihara. Suspiré con pesadez al verlo erigirse frente a mí, de forma poderosa e intimidante, imponente, como si de un reto mismo se tratara. Mientras lo observaba mi cabeza tomó una decisión por mí. No fue por la carta ni por su contenido, si no que fue mi propia necesidad por saber la verdad la que me impulsó a ello. Realmente no sabía si en mi subconsciente era la venganza la que me movía, o la simple curiosidad del por qué y para qué ocurrió todo aquello, pero algo sé seguro, y es que haría lo posible por encontrar respuestas. Me encaminé al interior del edificio, que para mi sorpresa aun estaba abierto a pesar de las altas horas a las que había salido. Caminaba por los pasillos sin prestar atención a mi alrededor, envuelta en mis pensamientos ya aun dándole vueltas a esa carta, analizando en mi cabeza cada palabra escrita. No sabía quien era el remitente, pero aun así, la letra con la que estaba redactada se me hacía extrañamente familiar, lo cual empezaba a inquietarme.

"Sólo quiero cambiar lo ocurrido, que _la Luna_ siga brillando" No lo entendía, pero por el contexto general, el tono con el que escribió era imperativo. "La _Noche de Walpurgis_ debe llegar a su fin"

Ciertamente haría aquello que me sugería, pero había algo además de todo esto que me preocupaba, _la Luna_ que mencionaba, era a quien estaba dirigida la carta, y teniendo en cuenta que en cierta parte me menciona por mi nombre, puedo suponer que, _yo era la Luna._ En caso de que no me equivoque y sea cierta mi especulación ¿a qué se debía ese tono tan familiar y esas confianzas? ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por mí? ¿Es que acaso conocía a quién la escribió? Era algo incomprensible teniendo en cuenta que no conocía a nadie _después de aquello_ , y aquellos a los que conocía acabaron todos en el hoyo. Observé el anillo en mi mano izquierda, los recuerdos se revivían en mi mente haciéndome sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, tan intenso que empezaba a quemarme por dentro y dificultarme respirar. El recuerdo de mis padres en aquel demacrado estado me hacía recordar porqué desconfiaba de todo y todos, me hacía rememorar porqué ahora estaba _sola_.

Llegué al fin a la puerta del que parecía ser el despacho del director de allí, y tras tocar en la puerta educadamente y escuchar un suave "Adelante", ingresé a la amplia habitación. Le comenté de mi "situación", no falsa, pero si teñida por algunas pinceladas de fantasía y dolor para evitar preguntas que no pudiera contestar sin mencionar a las puella magi o la magia. Al final no tuvieron problema alguno de admitirme y una vez finalizado el papeleo y todos los trámites que implican me marché a casa, preparándome mentalmente para el día siguiente, pues hago bien en creer que en estos años en soledad he perdido la facilidad de socializar con la gente de la que me jactaba cuando era pequeña. Puede que ahora les vaya a parecer arisca en un principio, pero todo será cuestión de que me acostumbre.

En eso que me disponía a llegar a mi hogar, un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza y con él, el recuerdo de una joven de rojos cabellos y mirada más intensa que las mismísimas brasas del fuego más abrasador. Por lo que pude percibir en nuestro encuentro aquella tarde, tendríamos más o menos la misma edad, por lo que la posibilidad de que estudiara en esa institución y por azares de la vida acabara en su misma clase, no era un pensamiento tan descabellado como pudiera parecer en un primer momento, entonces... ¿Qué haría si me la encontraba de frente? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Quiero decir, me había visto ¿no? Me paré a pensar un segundo para rememorar ese momento, y un suspiro de alivio escapó de mí pues recordé que era bastante improbable, debido a que llevaba la capucha y probablemente por mis acelerados movimientos no llegaría a verme el rostro, o al menos quiero creer que es así. Tenía un pequeño seguro de que no me reconocería, aunque no era del todo seguro, menos era nada. Después de tomar una ligera ducha de agua fría y alistar todo para el primer día de clases me dispuse a dormir. Tumbada boca arriba en la cama, mirando hacia el techo y mi cuarto siendo iluminado únicamente por el brillante astro nocturno con el que un desconocido me había comparado.

No podía dormir, en cierta forma estaba muy nerviosa puesto que mi vida cambiaría radicalmente, por culpa de algo que no sabía siquiera además si era cierto. Aun así yo quería creer esas palabras, quería confiar en lo que el _destino_ me debía tener preparado. Sería un _nuevo comienzo_ , una redención por mis pecados... Por aquello a lo que los antiguos llamaron _deseo._

Al final Morfeo me envolvió en sus brazos, dejándome al fin descansar y sumiéndome en un profundo sueño, uno en que una lágrima solitaria escapaba de mis ojos y se perdía entre mi almohada.

" _Si no fuera por_ _ **las estrellas**_ _en el cielo_

 _ **la Luna**_ _estaría por siempre sola,_

 _mas en esta noche,_ _ **el firmamento**_ _es opacado_

 _por las oscuras nubes_ _ **del recuerdo**_ _"_

* * *

Holiwi! ¿Qué tal están amadas/os mías/os? (?) Espero que muy bien, yo la verdad es que cada día con mi profesor de griego y latín son unas risas muy intensas XD Está igual de loco que yo lo cualo es maravitupendo. En fin, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, que bueno, intentaré actualizar a la semana o así, like today. Ah, una aclaración así rapidita que se me olvidó comentar hace mucho, aquí las chicas son bastante más adultas y Nagisa (o Bebe, como prefiráis) ya no se lleva tantos años con las demás, es decir, las edades están así:

-Kyoko Sakura, Sayaka Miki, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi y todos los demás personajes secundarios que puedan aparecer de su mismo curso (Hitomi por ejemplo): 16 años

-Mami Tomoe: 18 años

-Nagisa Momoe: 15 años (pero ojo, a pesar del adelanto de edad la dejo como la loli del grupo 7w7)

PD:Para futuros personajes, en sus descripciones o por aquí os aclararé sus edades, para que no haya confusiones.

Por cierto, ¿alguno ve RWBY? Es que veréis, una servidora esta viciadísima ahora con esa serie, y quizás escriba algo de una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie, por lo que quería saber, junto con que opináis del capi, que os parece la idea (·w·) Y a partir de ahora, ya que me pilla de camino decirlo, responderé las reviews por aquí, por comodidad y porque me parece un tanto lioso hacerlo por mp :'3

Bueno, pues sin más dilatación, comencemos con las reviews (/3)/

RatchetPower-chan: Que sepas que tus sexys puntos son de lo mejorcito que he visto 7w7 y me alegro que te guste mucho la historia. Vete agarrando porque en los próximos capis se vienen curvas (?)

flakyrukia: Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo de corazón te lo digo, no sabes la alegría que me da leer comentarios así, hace que el tiempo invertido en pasar los capítulos de mi cuaderno merezcan toda la pena ;w;


End file.
